Uniformly heating complex surfaces is a common problem in industry. Applying a uniform energy field to a complex surface results in non-uniform heating. An attempted solution is to divide the area into small independently controlled zones but this increases complexity and expense. What is needed is some means to improve surface heating energy distribution with reduced expense and complexity.